In the case of such components, additional loads occur at the connection sites to the drives or to the static load points, for example, in the shaft-hub-rim component chain, due to differences in the stiffness and/or density. These additional loads (static or dynamic) can lead to failure of the component or to a reduction in the capacity to withstand introductions of force, and thus to a diminished efficiency or performance of the component.
In order to reduce or eliminate these negative influences on the components, an attempt is made to absorb the load, usually by means of external reinforcements. Such external reinforcements, for example, in the form of a ring, are installed around the areas that are to be reinforced. Due to the relatively large distance between the external reinforcement and the site of the introduction of the load, the areas in-between are nevertheless subject to a greater load. This load can never be completely compensated for by the external reinforcement. Moreover, additional reinforcement material is necessary, which increases the material requirements for the entire component. The external reinforcement thickens the outside of the component, as a result of which a larger installation space is needed around the component at the time of its later use. Installations with such components cannot be built as compactly as would be possible without the external reinforcement. Moreover, in the case of components made of fiber-reinforced composite materials, such an external reinforcement gives rise to internal stresses in the underlying laminate, thereby promoting delamination. With an external reinforcement made of fiber-reinforced composite material, fiber ends on the surface of the reinforcement can come loose during use. As an alternative, materials other than materials with fibers could, of course, be used as the reinforcement. However, thanks to the material properties and production costs of fiber-reinforced composite materials, they are greatly preferred over other materials such as, for example, metal reinforcements.